The Populars
by kjsgdfkuglodh
Summary: In East High School all that matters, is your status. It's your money, looks, friends and parties you arrange that matters. What will happen when Troy Bolton is the king of EHS and Gabriella Montez the queen? Eventual Troyella, Zekepay, Chaloyr and Ryelsi
1. Introducing The Populars

Location: East High School, Albuqurque, New Mexico.  
Time: 8:30:AM, The first day of school.

The girl stared at the building in awe. It was beautiful! It was a big, white school with a huge clock on the front wall. The yard was perfect, there were trees and flowers everywhere, as well at least 30 bench for the students to sit on. Even the people walking, running and just standing in front of this marvelous building were beautiful! Everything her brother had told about the EHS was true. It was the school of her dreams. She couldn't do nothing but stand there and gaze.  
After a minute or so, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. It was her big brother.  
"So sis! What do you think about East High?" he asked with a smirk. The girl sighed with happiness and answered.  
"It's better than I ever dreamed." She said. The girls brother laughed out loud.  
"And you haven't even seen it inside yet!" He said and smiled. The girl beamed at the thought of the schools classrooms, cafeteria, gym, lockers, auditorium, hallways, everything! She started bouncing up and down while clapping her hands. The brother smiled and started talking again.  
"I know this seems perfect and everything, but there is more than the AWSOME building!" he said, this time seriously. "And I will help you to get know the school and its manners, inside out!" he continued. The girl stared at his big brother with confusion written all over her pretty little face.  
"First of all, I just want to say that the school really is bigger than it seems. It's HUGE. And you will get lost like a hundred times and be late for class before learning all the short cuts and stuff." He said. The girl looked nervous. "But now to the important stuff!" Te boy said and clapped his hands together.  
"In East High all that matters is your status." He said looking his sister warningly.  
"You must be wealthy, have the good-like looks and body, good grades, personality, the right friends, style, charm, cars, house and parties. And when you have achieved all of that, you are one oh The Populars." The boy said while looking his sister with no expression on his face. The girl was puzzled.  
"The Populars?" she asked quietly.  
"The Populars." The boy repeated. "They are the elite of East High. Or not just the elite, The ROYALTY!" He said waiving his arms furiously in the air.  
"The Populars are divided in three groups. The Players, The Charmies and The Bootys." He said while his sister nodded.  
"The Players are the number one guys at East High. They all have everything a popular needs, they are the most rich people in the school with The Bootys. They are also the most gorgeous looking boys, no one can beat them when it's about muscles and looks. There are maybe ten Players, but the main three are Zeke Baylor," he said pointing a really handsome dark skinned boy, with a short black hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes, wearing only a pair of Nike shorts and Reebok shoes, upper body nude. His almost perfect muscles could be seen clearly. He was flirting with some girls who were giggling like crazy. The girl sighed in awe and stared at the guy, but was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her brother talking again.  
"Chad Danforth," This time he was pointing a ridiculously good looking dark boy with a some kind of afro. You would think it looked funny, but the hair suited the boy perfectly. His muscles, too, were toned to the edge of perfection, wearing a pair of blue jeans and white sneakers, with a white t-shirt. He was talking to a blond boy and every once in a while when a dreamy looking girl walked past, showed he her his killer smile. The girl sighed even heavier. She didn't know something so good looking existed! Her brother just rolled his eyes and continued.  
"And finally, the number one Player, the ultimate heart broker of the school, the guy who has it all, Troy Bolton!" He finished dramatically pointing a big group of girls giggling. His sister furred his brows. There was no guy to be seen, only like 10 girls. Suddenly the group fell apart as someone walked through it. The girls breath hitched in her throat. This guy wasn't good looking, he was fucking GORGEOUS! She had never seen someone so handsome, not even near it! Or maybe the Zeke and Chad guys came pretty close, but this one was the best. He had a sandy colored, messy hair, which fell perfectly almost over his eyes. It was casually messy, but that made it look even sexier. His eyes were sky blue, almost scary looking. Under those beautiful eyes were his full and delicious lips. He had a killer smile with pure white teeth, a smallest grin could make any girl faint. His body wasn't just NEAR perfection, it WAS perfection. Every muscle was tuned just right and in the right place, his abs could be seen clearly even when he had a shirt on. His clothes were all designer clothes and the girl had to admit, this guy had STYLE! He had a blue t-shirt with a slight v-neck (which by the way suited perfectly his eyes), black jeans and white sneakers on. Every girl on the yard was staring at him in pure bliss. He was clearly enjoying the attention he got and had a goofy but sexy grin on his over handsome face. The girl just sighed with delight when resting her eyes on this piece of heaven on earth. Her big brother just rolled his eyes and laughed if off.  
"Nicole! We have some talking to do, you know?" he continued. His little sister did nothing but stared. He huffed.  
"Stop drooling and look this way!" he almost yelled and snapped his fingers in front of her face. She came back to reality and looked his brother again.  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.. What?" she asked still a hypnotized smile on her face.  
"Okay..! So. The Players practically rule the school and Troy as their leader, is The King. He is the guy every girl wants and every boy wants to be. The name "Players" is coming from two different things. Number one, they all play some sport. The main three play basketball, they are now back-to-back-champions, and if you want to join the Players, that's the sport you choose. There are still some guys from other sports, as example the football teams captain, Chris." He said. Nicole listened intensively.  
"Reason number two. They are major, major, MAJOR players! They have a girl for each day to choose, and they don't have to be picky, every girl wants them so bad!" He said. Nicole sighed.  
"I can see why..!" she smiled.  
"Anyway!" he continued, "They often date only girls from The Bootys, and to them I will come later." He said. "But now to the Charmies!" He said.  
"They are the second most popular guys in East High." He continued. "Not quite with the same level with the Players, but still, good seconds. They are good looking, pretty wealthy and so on. But the main difference between Charmies and Players is, that the Charmies are the smartest handsome guys in the school. That's why you can't se them here, they are often studying in the library." He said. "They are called Charmies 'cause of the capability to charm girls with their smart heads and adorable smiles." He continued. "If you can't get a Player, as likely, then try to get a Charmie! They date "normal" girls way more often than the Players. And if a Booty and a Charmie are together, the most likely reason is that the Booty is trying to make a Player jealous. As an example of a Charmie I will give you Ryan Evans." He explained. Nicole thought about everything he had learned about the school so far and the status fighting there. He looked at his brother and said with a frustrated face,  
"This is pretty complicated, Jake!" his sister whined and Jake smiled a sympathetic smile.  
"And it only gets harder, trust me!" He said.  
"But now to the Bootys!" he said beaming. "The Bootys are the Queens and Princesses of East High. There are eight Bootys right now. They are the most beautiful, rich, sexy, stylish and so on girls you will ever see." He said a, dreamy expression on his handsome face. "The main two Bootys are Sharpay "The Princess" Evans" he said while pointing a shaking finger towards a breathtakingly beautiful girl standing in the middle of the yard, smiling. She had very long blond hair, which landed perfectly to her back. Her eyes were bright blue, not as bright as Troys, thought, and her body was perfect. It had all the right curves in the right places and nothing lacked. Her smile was sweet and flirty, but at the time innocent. Her facial features were full of dignity. She had a long, slender nose and cute cheeks. She was wearing a pink tank top, with a v-neck, tight, white, skinny jeans and a pair of pink Manolos. She had a golden hairband in her full hair and a golden Prada bag hanging on her shoulder, and some jewelry on her neck and wrists.  
Nicole could see all the murderous gazes the other girls (even herself) were giving to her, but at the same time, she saw the "I'm-in-love" looks the guys were giving. But then he realized that most of the gazes didn't belong to her, all people on the yard were staring someone BESIDE her. Nicole turned her gaze, too. And what she saw, dropped her mouth wide open. It was a good-like beautiful girl. She was standing beside Sharpay, smiling a stunning smile. Her hair was as long as Sharpays, but dark brown, almost black, and on big, gorgeous curls. Her eyes were hazel brown and they were warm and friendly. Her facial features were ravishing. Her cheekbones were high and pretty and she had a cute little nose. Her lips were luscious and kissable. Her body was beyond perfect. Nicole would have given ANYTHING to look like her. She was curvy, and like some guys it called, bootylicious. Nothing was too much and nothing lacked. She was perfect.  
She was wearing a black mini skirt, which ended half way to her knee. In her feet she had a pair of golden Manolos, like her friend. She too had a tank top on, but hers was golden, and on her shoulder she was carrying a black D&G bag. Every piece of clothing hugged her shapes perfectly.  
"Who's that?" Nicole asked pointing the girl. She waited a while, but heard no answer. She turned around, just to see her brother staring the girls with a goofy-looking smile. He looked hypnotized. She laughed out loud.  
"JAKE!" she screamed and clapped her hands in front of him. He snapped back to the real life.  
"W-wh-what?" He asked stuttering.  
"Who's that?" Nicole asked again, this time fully pointing the gorgeous girl. Jake pushed furiously Nicoles hand down.  
"Nicole! Stop that! You're embarrassing me! They might see!" He whispered furiously. Nicole just huffed.  
"Well anyways..! That's Gabriella " The Queen Bee" Montez." He said smiling and sighing. "She's the most beautiful girl in the whole world." He continued. "She's the Queen of East High, when Bolton's the King. But to every ones surprise, they aren't together. They have this hate-love relationship..!" He explained. "But I was saying, Those too are the most important members of the Bootys. There are others too, like Kelsi Nielsen and Taylor McKessie. But Sharpay and Gabriella are BFFs and no one comes between them, not even boys. The name comes, as you can see, from the gorgeous looks of these girls." He said. Nicole nodded. "Every girl in EHS wants to be like them and every guy wants them, the same as with The Players. But as I said, they only date other Populars, mostly The Players. And every students target is to be a Popular some day." He continued. Nicoles head was swimming with information, but still he listened.  
"And now, we get to the discipline in the school building." He said. "In the cafeteria, there are three levels where to eat. The middle section is reserved only, and I mean ONLY, for the Populars. If you go sit there, you are dead or abandoned from the whole system. In the classrooms, the Players and Bootys sit in the back, the Charmies in the front. You better go sit in the middle, and if it seems that there are no seats left there, wait until every Popular has arrived, then go sit. You will learn quickly who the Populars are, you can even see it from their appearance and behavior. Now to the lockers. The Players lockers are the ones with East High Wildcat on. They all are in the same place 'cause they all play sports. The Bootys' lockers are painted in baby pink, but Sharpays is bright pink and Gabriellas is golden. The Smarties have the ones with a red book on them. You NEVER want to be leaning on a Populars locker, or they will beat you up. And always when a Popular walking toeards you, duck away and make some room!" He explained. "Now to the parties. A party is nothing without Gabriella and Troy coming. Cause if they are there, everybody else is. Your house must be huge, have a big Jacuzzi tub and a pool, at least five rooms to the Populars to spend time in with certain visitors, huge plasma TV-screen and massive stereos, own cooks who deserves drinks and food and a driveway to the Populars, else there is no reason to plan a party. And The Populars holds the best parties." He explained.  
"The gym and the football court is the Players area, library and science classrooms and labs are the area oh The Charmies and the auditorium is The Bootyes. Never talk to a Popular unless they speak or ask YOU something first. Respect them in all situations and be loyal. Never try to flirt with a Popular unless you name is even a little known in the EHS." He said, a bit out of breath cause of the talking.  
"That's pretty much all you need to get started!" said smiling. Nicole just stared his big brother.  
"God I'm going to die here." She said, the school building scaring now the crap out of her. Jake just laughed.

"Welcome to East High School, sis!" he said and walked away. 


	2. Feelings?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original HSM characters (unfortunately! thought I would LOVE to own Troy…!) but I do own the characters I myself have made up (like Nicole and Jake) and the plot.**

**A/N: GAAAAAH! This is my first story ever and I have absolutely NO IDEA what I'm doing. So lost. But anyways! **

**Sorry about the last chapter's appearance, it was hard to read it even for me! I really hope this time it's better! And as I already said, I had no idea what I was doing; it took like an hour to get the story to the site! :S **

**If you guys have ANY questions, advices or something else to say, please leave a review! 'Cause God himself knows that I need some advices at posting and updating stories…! I love all the reviews you guys leave, it doesn't matter what they say or how long they are! And as for Jake and Nicole, I'm not sure are they going to be seen in the other chaps, cause I used them only to introduce the whole system to you! Leave your opinion and they might return! ;)**

It was 6:59:AM in the Montez mansion. They house was quiet, no sounds could be heard but the peaceful breathing of Gabriella Montez.

She was lying on her bed, sleeping. Her beautiful brown curls were sprawled on her pillow, her whole body covered in the big and luscious blanket. She was smiling in her sleep, maybe she saw a pleasant dream.

The calmness in the house was overwhelming until the clock turned to 7:00:AM. Gabriella's radio alarm turned on.

You're gonna be a shining star, in fancy clothes, and fancy car-ars.

And then you'll see, you're gonna go far,

Cause everyone knows, just who you are-are.

So live your life, ay ay ay.

Your steady chasing that paper,

Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.

You got no time for no hata's

Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.

No telling where it'll take ya,

Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.

T.I ft. Rihanna - Live your Life filled the room with sound. Gabriella woke up and pushed herself to sitting position. She loved this song!

She stretched her arms up in the air, moaning in delight.

It was the second day of school and Gabriela was quite happy that the school had begun again, even when the summer had been the best so far.

After the song ended, got Gabriella fully up. She turned the radio off and walked to her own bathroom and to the shower.

She lifted her hair up to a messy, but sexy, bun and stepped into the warm water. When she felt that she was ready, turned she the shower off and reached for the fluffy and warm towel hanging on a rack. She walked into her cloth room and started picking today's outfit.

After a half-an-hour later was she dressed. She was wearing blue and very tight skinny jeans with a pair of black Chanel high-heels, with a revealing black v-neck tank top. She picked a silver necklace and a black-pearl bracelet and denim Gucci bag. Then started she doing her hair and make up.

She straightened her hair so it looked even longer than normally, and fixed it to a high ponytail, leaving a couple of smooth streaks hanging loosely in the front. Her make up was light, she didn't need that much of it cause she was beautiful even without, only little smoky gray eye shadow, blusher, mascara and lip gloss. She walked to her full body mirror and looked herself from it, wit no expression on her gorgeous face. Slowly her lips curved into a devilish smile.

"Perfect. The guys will go crazy. Especially Bolton!" She thought and walked out from her room, towards the garage. She stepped into her silver Mercedes and started driving towards the EHS.

The morning at the Bolton's wasn't quite that easygoing. Troy wake up 8:00:AM when the school started at 8:30:AM.

"FUCK! I'M SO LATE!" he yelled into the empty house and pounced up from his bed to the ice cold shower.

After 15 minutes was Troy almost ready. He had done all the normal routines in 10 minutes and dressed in five. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a grey hoodie on, dark blue jeans and black Vans-shoes. His hair was messier than before but it looked better that way. He looked himself from the mirror.

"I'll do my hair more often this way…! It will drive the chicks crazy, especially Montez!" He thought with an evil grin.

He walked downstairs and run into the garage. When he opened the door sighed he in frustration. He had no idea which car he would pick today. There was a dark grey Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano, a black Lamborghini Gallardo, a silver Audi R8, a silver Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren and a Cadillac Escalade GMT900. His parents were filthy rich, only Troy's cars had cost OVER 10 million dollars. He chose the Ferrari and drove to EHS, speeding furiously.

Gabriella parked her silver Mercedes-Benz next to the pink one. Sharpay was sitting there inside, applying lip-gloss.

She was wearing light blue skinny jeans, a white halter top with pink pattern on it and in her feet she had baby pink Gucci high-heels. She was carrying a white Chanel bag and on her wrists were hanging at least five different sparkly bracelets.

Her hair was in soft waves, the streaks from the front lifted over her forehead and attached with a pin there. She turned her gaze towards Gabriella, stepping out from the car.

"GOSH girl! What took you so long! I had to start doing my make up again, I was so bored!" Se said, smiling happily. Gabriella laughed.

"Sorry, Shar! Perfection needs time!" She answered winking. Sharpay giggled.

"I know I know! " she said hugging her friend. When they let go of each other, took Sharpay a good look at Gabriella. She beamed.

"Wow, Ella! You look like an angel! Bolton's going to go crazy!" She said with an evil grin. Gabriella smiled back.

"Know he will." She said voice full of dignity. They started walking towards the school, arm in arm.

At the same time in a different parking lot area:

Troy parked his Ferrari between a green Jeep and a silver Lamborghini. Zeke and Chad were playing basketball without a basket one-on-one just then, both wearing Hilfiger shorts this time, Chad had a blue t-shirt on and Zeke a white sleeveless. When they heard Troy step out of the car, they turned around and walked to him. Chad was the first one get to Troy and gave him a man hug clapping in the back.

"Troy, bro! Finally here, we waited like, 10 minutes for you!" He whined. Zeke and Troy laughed.

"Come on pussy!" he said with a grin. Zeke hugged Troy too, when Chad was whining behind them. Zeke looked Troy from head to toe.

"Nice, Hoops! Montez is going to go crazy on you!" He said winking.

"Why thank you, Zeke, dear mate!" he said in a British gentlemen manner. "And to the Montez part, OH I know!" he said continued smiling evilly. They turned around and walked to the school, through the doors. A girl fainted when Troy flashed her his winner smile.

Gabriella and Sharpay were on their lockers, talking.

"Orlando Bloom is SO much more handsome than Hayden Christensen!" Gabriella said waiving her hands furiously in the air. Sharpay let out a loud shriek.

"NO HE'S NOT! Have you seen Hayden's body?!? And his hair!? He's godlike!" Sharpay answered. Gabriella stared at her friend mouth wide open.

"Orlando's hair and body are ten times better than Hayden's! And have you seen Orlando's cheekbones! They are so high and gracious when Hayden's face is lumpy!" She said, head held up high.

Sharpay opened her mouth to say something when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see his twin brother standing beaming behind her. He was wearing white jeans and a light blue button up shirt with a blue signature cap on his head.

"RYAN! HEY!" she yelled and hugged her brother. Gabriella smiled at the situation, she knew Sharpay and her brother were close. She, too, loved him like a brother. After all, the trio had grown up together, their families were close friends. When Sharpay let go of Ryan, turned he to Gabriella and smiled.

"You look fantastic, Ella!" he said and hugged her. Gabriella smiled.

"Aawww thanks Ry!" she answered hugging back. "You look great too!" she continued.

Suddenly they heard a husky voice talking.

"So the fab trios back, ehh?" They all turned around to see Troy, Chad and Zeke leaning on their lockers. Gabriella's breath hitched to her throat when she saw Troy, thought she didn't let the amazement show on her face.

His clothes were stylish and sexy, she could clearly see his muscles through the thin material on his upper body. But the thing that caught her eye was that his hair was different today. It was messier than usually, leaning a little bit to the right side and it looked even sexier than normally.

Troy noticed Gabriella stare his hair and grinned evilly.

"See something you like, Montez?" He asked devilishly. Gabriella recovered quickly.

"Maybe, Bolton..! Maybe!" She said winking and walked towards him, hips swaying from side to side. Troy gulped. He could see Gabriella's long and slender legs approach him. He turned his gaze higher and noticed the low front cut of the top the girl was wearing.

Then he gazed her face. She had a seducing smile on her tanned face, one eyebrow lifted higher than the other. Troy groaned mentally. When she was right in front of him, leaned she closer, towards his ear.

"But the difference between us, Bolton, is that I KNOW when you see something you like, you just have to assume." She whispered hotly and lifted her knee gently to his crotch. She could feel his private area aroused, pushing against her knee. She lifted her head so it was only inches apart from his face. They both felt a jolt of electricity to go through their bodies, but they ignored it.

Then she smiled cutely and backed off. She turned around.

"Shar and Ry, lets go to the English class, shall we?" she asked beaming. Sharpay smiled back.

"We'd love to!" she said and walked to Gabriella, locking arms together. She glanced at Zeke seductively and then the trio walked by.

"And we're SO not going to drop this Orlando vs. Hayden conversation!" they could hear Sharpay say.

The boys just stood there and stared. Then Chad talked.

"The Bootys 1, Players 0." He said.

Troy hit him in the head.

The day went past quickly, and before they noticed, it was lunch time, And everybody in EHS knew, that if you wanted some drama, romance and gossip, was the lunch best time to get them, 'cause when all the Populars in the same place, those things were impossible to avoid.

Every Populars group had two tables for them to use. The Players sat in the front two tables, so that they saw everything that happened below them. The Bootys sat in the back, on the left side, and the Charmies on the right side.

The first 10 minutes went by normally, but then it started to happen.

Gabriella was eating her lunch, giggling at the same time at the things Sharpay told her. Suddenly, the chair beside her moved and someone sat on it. The girls turned their gazes and saw the best-looking Charmie, their leader, Oliver. Gabriella sighed.

"What is it now, Oliver?" she asked frustrated. Oliver smiled his famous Charmie smile.

"What? Can't I just say hello to the most beautiful two girls in the school?" he answered flirting. Gabriella turned towards him and was about to say that she wasn't interested when she saw Troy staring jealously at them. She grinned evilly and turned her eyes back to Oliver. She giggled a little and rested her hand on Oliver's chest, she heard he boys breathing hitch a tiny bit.

"Aaawww thanks Oliver! I don't remember the last time someone have said something so nice to me!" then she giggled again. Oliver smiled proudly and continued the flirting.

Sharpay furred her brows. "What's Ella doing?" she tought. She wasn't interested in Oliver and Sharpay knew it, they told each other everything. But then she saw the murderous glares Troy was giving Oliver, and she realized what Gabriella was doing. She was making Bolton jealous.

Sharpay sensed major fighting, the Bootys were the Players territory, but didn't care She was too curious to find out what was going to happen.

"Well that's odd! Considering your looks and body!" Oliver said winking. Gabriella blushed just a little.

"Well you aren't that bad either!" She answered smiling and poking Oliver on the sides. She could feel the surprisingly strong muscles there. Oliver grinned and opened his mouth to answer when there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around smiling when a very strong fist collided hard into his face.

Oliver fell to the ground holding his nose, which was bleeding furiously. Gabriella kneeled beside him.

"Oliver! Are you alright?! Clearly not! You're bleeding!! We must get you to the nurse!" She screamed. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at the scene.

Gabriella lifted her gaze and saw Troy standing there, right hand knuckles red.

"BOLTON! Why in the fucks sake you did that??" She asked furiously standing up. Troy stepped closer and pushed their faces almost together. They both felt the same electricity run through their bodies again, and this time, they didn't ignore it completely.

"I think you know." He said.

Her face flushed at the sentence. She did nothing to pull back. He turned around and walked with Zeke and Chad out of the cafeteria. Gabriella could hear Chad's voice.

"The Bootys 1, Players 1, and Charmies 0."

Gabriella stood there frozen. Did Troy Bolton just confess that he felt something towards her? Or was he just angry that the Charmie was trying to take "their" girls? Her head was swimming with questions when she heard Sharpay talk.

"Ellaaa? A bleeding man on the floor!" She said. Gabriella shook her head.

"O-oh yeah!" answered she and together with Ryan she lifted Oliver from the floor and lead him to the school nurse.

When the day was over, walked Gabriella with Sharpay and Ryan to their cars. She could see Oliver coming out of the building, nose in bandages. Guilt washed through her body and she ran to him and started talking.

"Oliver! I'm so, so, so sorry! I didn't know that he was going to hit you! And I know I have said this like a thousand times already but I still feel guilty!" she said, desperation in her eyes. Oliver laughed.

"It's fine Ella! You don't need to apologize! It was completely his fault! And if he thinks he's going to keep me away from you with that, is he VERY wrong!" he said beaming and kissed Gabriella on the cheek.

"I'll se you tomorrow!" he continued. "Bye, Ella!" He yelled while walking to his car. Gabriella just stood there, furrowing her brows. "Did he just call me Ella?" she thought. "Only my FRIENDS can call me that!" She thought. Gabriella walked to her car, hugged the twins and stepped into her car and started drive towards home.

In the car Gabriella was deep in thought. She didn't like the fact that Oliver was being so friendly and all gentlemanish towards her. Everybody knew that Gabriella was single, but still, usually no one approached her, cause everybody knew that the Bootys were the Players girls. And everybody assumed that Troy owned her, even when it seemed that they hated each other. They always teased and fighted (and occasionally flirted) with each other in school, but she didn't think there was something else!

But what no one else knew was that she felt something more towards him. But she never assumed that Troy would feel it too. Troy, the ultimate player who had a girl for each day to change? Could it be possible?

Suddenly a dark grey Ferrari speeded in front of Gabriella, so that the cars gently bumped together. Gabriella hit her head in the driving wheel. She held her head with her hands and stepped out of the car. Her vision was a little blurry, but she could still see someone stepping out of the Ferrari. She started yelling.

"YOU FUCKING MORON! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? IF THERE IS ANY DAMAGE ON MY CAR, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY IT!" she shrieked. Her vision started to clear up, and the second the person started talking, saw she him clearly.

"I thought I would have some money to do that yourself!" he said.

"Bolton!" She hissed though gritted teeth. "Why in the heavens must you drive so fucking fast??" She yelled. Troy smiled goofily. He didn't know should he be sorry or amused to see Gabriella like that. He didn't like the fact that she had hurt her head but he was still angry about the whole cafeteria situation. Not because of he had to hit Oliver, he was happy to, but when SHE flirted with HIM!

But he knew that he was being unfair. Everybody knew that Troy slept and played with every girl in the school, but he thought that Gabriella wasn't allowed to do the same with guys. And everybody knew too, that Troy didn't feel anything towards anyone. All the girls he was with were just a way to spend time. And that was okay to the girls too, as long as they got to spend time with him, they didn't care if he cared.

There was only one person that made Troy actually FEEL something. And she was standing in front of him. But Troy was determined not to show it to her, and today in the cafeteria, it had been too close.

Troy didn't like Gabriella 'cause of her looks. She liked her 'cause she was so warm and caring. She loved her friends and was loyal to them, always. She saw deeper than just the surface, she was able to love someone, no mater how they looked.

But Gabriella didn't like him. "Cause I'm a piece of shit. I don't care about anyone or their feelings. Or that's at least what she sees." he thought sadly. He didn't want to break his heart and he was sure that would happen if he told about his feelings to Gabriella. She would just laugh.

Or that was at least what Troy thought.

Gabriella stared at Troy's sad face. She was worried that something she said made him feel so miserable. Gabriella took a step closer.

"Troy?" she whispered. Nothing happened. Gabriella took Troy's hand in her own. They both felt the electricity the third time that day. They lifted their gazes to meat the others. They stared deeply into each others eyes and they both saw there something that wasn't there before. Could it be? Affection?

Troy opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by someone coming out of his car, from the other side. It was a blond, busty girl.

"Trooooy are you coming?? I'm horny!" The blond shouted and looked at the scene in front of her.

"Oooh…! Did I interrupt something?" The girl asked stupidly. Gabriella looked Troy in disbelief.

"And I thought you felt it too." She whispered, eyes glistening. She turned around and started running towards her car. Troy panicked.

"Felt what??" he shouted and ran after her. He grabbed her arm to stop her from going inside the car. Gabriella turned furiously around.

"NOTHING!! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, BOLTON!" she spat. "SO GO HOME! GO HOME AND FUCK THAT BITCH OF YOURS!" She shouted, a tear rolling down her cheek. She stepped inside her car but before she shut the door looked she Troy once more.

"And this never happened, Bolton!" Then she slammed the door shut and speeded of.

Troy stared the car disappear.

"I felt it too." He whispered.

**I'm sorry if this was too long/short chapter! I originally thought I would update it in two pieces, but it would be stupid to tell about one day in two chaps. Am I progressing too fast? Is this too much to handle in one chap? I wasn't sure should I tell about the feelings Gabriella and Troy have towards each other so soon, but I just thought that "What the heck! Let's get the action started right away!" Any kind of criticism is welcome! Thanks for reading!**

**XOXO, Wimma.**


	3. The Note

**A/N: YAAAAY here again! My updates are just now SUPERDUPER fast, but don't expect it to continue this way, right now I don't have any exams or so, so I'm free to do what ever I want! :) So later on, don't panic if there's a two weeks brake or so..! I'm trying my best to update ASAP but that's not always possible! But now to the story!**

Troy was driving his Lamborghini. He was on his way to the school, tired. He had slept only an hour or so, cause Gabriella's words were ringing in his head, over and over again.

"And I thought you felt it too."

"And I thought you felt it too."

"And I thought you felt it too."

"And I thought you felt it too."

"And I thought you felt it too."

"And I thought you felt it too."

He wasn't sure what those words meant, but he was going to find that out. Today. He was determined to do that. He parked his car in the empty parking place and got out of the car. He ignored Zeke and Chad walking laughing towards him and speeded his steps up and walked towards the lockers.

When he got there, glanced he around. He saw nowhere the so familiar brown and curly hair. Then he spotted Sharpay, standing sadly in front of her locker, talking to a beautiful dark girl with shoulder length black hair, which was held up with a hair band. She was wearing a black button up shirt, with short sleeves and the last two buttons open, pair of black shorts and dark green Vera Wang high-heels and on her shoulder she was carrying a green Louis Vuitton bag. She was smiling heartedly.

Zeke and Chad followed Troy to the lockers and went to stand beside him. Zeke furrowed his brows and opened his mouth.

"Dude, what the fuck? Why did you just dissa.." but he was cut off by Troy.

"She's not in school today." He said with no expression on his face. Zeke had no idea what he was talking about.

"Who's not in school?" He asked slowly. Troy turned towards him with a disappointed face.

"Montez." He answered sadly. Zeke couldn't see what the point was.

"And you wanted to see her because of…?" He continued.

"'Cause I wanted to talk to her!" He explained a little angry.

"About what?" The conversation made Zeke's curiosity wake up.

"Nothing important! Wanted just ask something!" Troy said, a little too rushed. Zeke looked at him with a knowing smile.

"Okaaayy…!" he answered. Troy looked at Zeke and Zeke looked at Troy. The darker boy was beaming and the other one was sulking.

"Oh shut up." Troy said and Zeke laughed. Then they heard a sigh coming from behind them and the boys turned around to see Chad staring hypnotized at the dark girl Troy had noticed, just minutes before. Zeke waived his hand in front of his face.

"Chaaa-aaaaad!" He said. Nothing happened. Troy laughed and slapped the guy in the head. Chad let out a whine of pain and turned around to see the other two staring him amused.

"What?" he said loudly. Troy grinned.

"Why were you staring at that girl?" he asked evilly. Chad's expression turned into irritated.

"She's not just a girl! She's Taylor McKessie!" He said furiously. Zeke and Troy stared Chad with eyes wide open and then, slowly, they turned to look at each other. The second their gazes met, broke they into hysterical laughter. Chad just stood there, thunderstruck.

"What?" he asked with confusion. He couldn't make up other words than, "you", "in-love", "McKessie", "you're" and "girl". He was puzzled beyond the mind. When the two boys gathered themselves, asked Chad again,

"What did I do?" He said. Troy laughed and slapped him hard in the back.

"DUUUUDE! You're so in-love with the McKessie person! In a girly way!" he explained laughing. Chad's expression changed into shocked.

"AM NOT!" He shrieked. "AND WHAT IF I WERE!! WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT IT?? AND BESIDES, WE ALL KNOW THAT ZEKE HAVES A THING TOWARDS THE EVANS GIR…" He was muffled by Zeke attacking his mouth with his hand, pushing him towards a locker. There was a great slam when Chad collided with the hard metal.

"Dude shut the fuck up! She's right there and might hear you, fucker!" He hissed.

The boys turned around towards the girls. Taylor was laughing, but Sharpay was staring at them with a small smile on her face, cheeks flushed. When Zeke's and Sharpays eyes met, turned she her head towards the floor.

"FUCK! SHE HEARD YOU! OH I'm SO going to kill you son-of-a.." Zeke started whisper yelling but was cut by Troy dragging him away from Chad.

"Zeke! Calm down! It's not that bad! I promise! You'll see!" He said smiling. "But now, I've got to talk to Sharpay." Zeke looked horrified. Troy just laughed.

"About MONTEZ, you moron!" he said and tapped Zeke on the head.

The guys turned around and started walking. When they arrived to the girls, was Troy the first one to speak.

"So…. Hi everybody!" He said over-cheerfully. Sharpay lifted his gaze.

"Hi Bolton!" she said with a light smile and turned her head towards Zeke. "Hi Zeke…!" She continued and blushed, again shifting her gaze towards the floor. Zeke, too, blushed and said with a muffled voice: "Hi Sharpay…!" Troy smiled at the cuteness of the pair. Then he turned around to see Chad staring Taylor lovingly, and Taylor was staring him right back, with the same expression on her face. Troy smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Alright you lovebirds!" He exclaimed clapping hands together. All others looked him furiously and yelled at the exact same time:

"WE ARE NOT!" Troy just laughed and continued.

"I was thinking here, if you ladies knew were Gab.. I mean Montez is today? I have some… important talking to do with her!" He finished. Sharpay looked even more miserable than before.

"She's sick." She said sadly. "Couldn't make it to school."

Troy saw Zeke reach for Sharpays hand and squeeze it comforting. He smiled for a second, but then realized there was no way of talking to her before the next week, today was Friday. His expression too, changed to unhappy.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" He asked concerned. Sharpay shook her head.

"She only said that she didn't feel so good and wouldn't come to school. It sounded like she had cried." Sharpay finished. Troy gulped. Now he was sure that the reason she didn't come to school today was he. She had made her cry. Troy felt his stomach twist painfully and he let out a shaky breath. To his luck, no one heard it.

"Well… I'm going to the gym now, got to talk to the coach..! I'll leave you guys alone now..!" He said smiling a sad smile. "Bye!" he finished and walked off. When he turned around the corner, saw he Taylor and Chad talking happily and Sharpay and Zeke in tight embrace. He smiled at the couples.

Troy walked past the gym, heading to the doors. He definitely wasn't going to talk to the coach, he had other plans. He walked to his Lamborghini and when in there, he searched for a pencil and a piece of paper.

Gabriella was lying on her bed, wearing only a top she used for sleeping and big Hilfiger boxers. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had no make up on. But that didn't bother her. She was not going to leave her room the whole day.

She had called to Sharpay and said that she was sick and couldn't make it to school. It broke her heart to hear her best friends voice so desperate and sad, but she knew that she couldn't face them all today, especially Troy.

She almost had shown her true feelings yesterday and that was something a Popular had no permission to do. She groaned hard and pushed her head into the pillow.

"Why is this so hard!" She whispered, but the fabric against her face muffled the sound.

"The whole time I've been in East High, it haven't been a problem to ignore him, but now, the SECOND day of school, he decides to suggest that he's feeling it too, and then denies it!" She said, this time more angrily.

"He could have just kept on the playing, but NOOO! He had to start messing with my head!" she said, lifting her head up from the pillow.

She stared her wall a minute or so, with an angry expression on her face. Then she realized what she was doing.

"God. I'm talking to myself." She said, groaned and turned around on her bed to face her door. Suddenly someone knocked it.

"Come in.." Gabriella said tired. The door opened and a woman with light brown hair walked in. Gabriella smiled.

"Hi Sara..!" She greeted her. Sara walked towards Gabriella's bed and sat on the edge. She lifted her hand and started stroking Gabriella's hair gently.

"Hi princess!" She answered. There was a moment of silence, a comfortable one. Then the brunette spoke.

"Gabriella, honey, you can't just lay here all day! And don't try to say you're sick, I know you better than that!" She said. Gabriella smiled lightly.

"I know you promised to my parents that you'll take care of me and all, but you don't have to do this! After all, they were the ones who abandoned me and left to Paris to make more money…!" She said, trying to make an excuse up for the fact that she wasn't in school. Sara sighed heavily.

"I know I'm only your maid, but you're like a daughter to me! And a mother knows when something is wrong." She said. Gabriella tried to say something but couldn't. She looked up to Sara's bright green eyes and knew she couldn't lie to her. She started sobbing and laid her head to rest on Sara's lap.

"It's all stupid!" She sobbed. "He's just messing with my feelings! He doesn't care! Not for real! He doesn't care for anyone! But when I looked right into his eyes, it all made sense! I thought he felt it too! I thought he cared!" She sobbed miserably. It broke Sara's heart to look at her little princess like that. She hadn't heard what happened, but she could guess by the things Gabriella was saying.

They staid like that half-an-hour, Gabriella crying softly and Sara holding her head. Suddenly the smaller girl stopped crying and lifted herself into sitting position.

"I'm sorry Sara! I don't want to make you too sad, too! And you probably have no idea what I'm talking about cause I haven't tol.." She was cut off by Sara's finger pressed to her lips.

"Shhhh.." She whispered comforting. "You don't have to tell, I've already guessed. And it's fine, I'm here to support and listen, that's what mothers do." She said smiling. Gabriella smiled back and hugged the women beside her, tightly.

"Thanks Sara. You're the best backup mom and friend a girl could have!" She whispered. Sara laughed out loud. When they broke apart, wiped Sara Gabriella's tear strained face with her hand.

"What if I fixed you something to eat? I'm sure that Michael could make you some sandwiches, and I'm pretty sure there's some Belgian chocolate in the kitchen!" She said. Gabriella smiled brightly.

"That would be lovely!" She sighed happily. "After that, can we watch a movie together? But not a crying movie, I think I have shed my tears for today!" She said jokingly. Sara giggled a little.

"Sure, darling!" She said. "I'll bring you some options from where to choose!" Then she left the room.

After three hours, five sandwiches, a box of Belgian chocolate and a Transformers movie later, heard Gabriella her cell-phone ringing. She stood up from the bed and walked to her table. She looked at the caller ID and smiled. "Shar", it stood. She flipped the phone open.

"Hi Shar!" she said happily.

"Hi gorgeous!" She heard her BFF shriek. She smiled into the phone.

"How is my golden girl feeling?? I hate school when you're not in it! It's so boring! You should have seen Oliver's face when he heard you were sick, I promise I thought he would cry!" She continued. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I swear he's going to start stalking me or something! I practically hate him and I talked to him just to irritate Bolton!" She answered. The thought of Troy twisted her stomach uncomfortably. Sharpay giggled.

"I know!" She said.

"Sooo.. Tell me about what happened in school!" Gabriella said.

"Oh nothing too interesting!" Sharpay said enthusiastically. Gabriella smiled.

"Your tone is telling me different!" She teased.

"GAAH ELLA YOU'LL NEVER GUESS!" She shrieked. "I was standing in front of my locker, talking with Taylor, when Bolton, Danforth and Zeke came there!" Gabriella noticed Zeke's real names using. "And guess what! I heard Danforth scream that Zeke had a thing towards the Evans girl, aka, ME!" She giggled. Gabriella smiled heartedly. She knew that those two had liked each other since the first grade, she saw it in their eyes when they teased each other.

"That's great Shar!" She screamed. Sharpay continued giggling.

"And it doesn't end there!" She continued. "When I told Bolton that you were sick, I guess I looked pretty miserable, cause after Bolton left, Zeke came to me and started comforting and hugging me! And when school was over, he escorted me to my car and kissed my hand and all! Oh he was being all gentleman and adorable!" She giggled. Gabriella rolled her eyes in amusement. She knew that Sharpay wasn't a virgin anymore, she had been with many guys and never bragged about it. But her childish behavior when Zeke has just hugged and kissed her hand, was so cute! Gabriella giggled a little.

"Aaawwww Shar! You two would make the cutest couple!" She said. "But why did you tell Bolton that I was sick?" She asked curiously.

"Well he just came up to me and started asking all these questions about where you were and said he wanted to talk to you. Then I told you were sick and he just left. He looked pretty miserable, to be honest." Sharpay said. Gabriella's lips curved into a small smile without she noticing it herself. She didn't answer to Sharpay.

"Ellaaa?? Are you there?" The blond asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm here! But hey listen, I must go now! Sara's calling me downstairs! I'll se you tomorrow! Love you, bye bye!" She said and heard Sharpay answer before hanging up. She skipped to her bed and smiled.

"He was concerned about me!" She thought while falling to her bed again.

"DING DONG!"

Gabriella opened her eyes when she heard the doorbell ring.

"SARA OR MICHAEL, COULD THE OTHER ONE PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR?" She screamed downstairs. Nothing happened. "They must be shopping food and stuff.." She thought while bouncing up from her bed and running downstairs.

She skipped the last 3 steps and jumped to the floor and ran to the door.

When she opened it, was the doorway empty. Gabriella glanced around but saw nothing but a black Lamborghini speed away. She furrowed her brows, the car looked familiar.

She was about to shut the door, when she saw something white on the ground. It was a little note. She picked it up and opened it. Her eyes shot wide open when she read it.

"I felt it too."

**Now the story is coming alive! YAAY! n_n but it won't be all flowery and perfect, I promise! I've got a little surprise waiting for you! ;;DD So please, review! :) **

**Special thanks for margaret09, uppereastgirl, MermaidRam85, -your-wonder-land-, YoungLoveTG and xo-babyangel101-xo for the AWSOME reviews! Keep it up!**


	4. The Phone Call

**A/N: I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I haven't updated in almost TWO WEEKS! I had too many tests in school and my friend went into hospital cause of a car accident and I had a important dancing competition and home work and my family visited our friends and everything was between me and my computer! But I'm back again! And trying to update more often. So here's the next chap! Enjoy! n_n**

Troy stared at his phone intensively. He didn't know should he call her or not. The number was ready, her name screaming on the screen.

Montez.

His head was filled with questions.

What should I say? What if she never saw the note? What if her maid got it? What if she doesn't know what it meant? What if she didn't realize it was from me? What if she DID realize it was from me? How will she react if I call her? Will she laugh? Will she scream at me? Will she be mad? Happy? Sad?

Troy had no idea what he should do, his brain was screaming with emptiness. So he decided to do what his heart told him.

Troy picked the phone up and placed his finger on the call button. He was just about to push it when the phone started ringing.

"HOLY SHIT!!"

Troy screamed out loud and fell from the chair. He accidentally tossed the phone in the air and it landed softly on his bed.

Troy jumped up from the floor and ran to his phone. Who in heavens was calling him at so crucial moment?

He glanced the caller ID and his breath hitched in his throat. It was Montez.

Troy picked the phone up with shaking hands and lifted it to his ear, pressing the answer button.

"H-Hello?" He said out of breath.

"Hi Troy!" He could hear her sweet voice answering. It calmed his nerves a little.

"Sooo… What's up?" He asked, trying to sound normal.

At the other phone, Gabriella grinned sweetly. She could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Oh I'm just fine! A little sick, that's all. But I think I'm getting healthier by the second!" She said smiling evilly.

"Oh..! Okay!" Troy answered. Gabriella smiled at the cuteness of the boy.

"I was here wondering, Troy, if you own a black Lamborghini?" She asked.

He gulped. "FUCK! She must have seen me speeding off her driveway!" He cursed in his mind. He opened his mouth to answer.

"Ye-Yeah..! I-I own one." He said, almost mumbling. Gabriella muffled a giggle with her hand.

"Fabulous!" She almost screamed. "I found this weird note from my door mat a hour ago, and I just wondered if you knew something about it?" She said cutely.

"And the weirdest part of it was, that just when I opened my door, I saw a black Lamborghini speeding off from in front my house!" She finished grinning devilishly. Troy gulped so loud that even Gabriella heard it.

"Yeahileftthatnote" He mumbled fast. Gabriella felt like laughing. She had heard clearly what he said, even when he had mumbled it. But she wanted to hear it again.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that!" She said cheerfully. Troy sighed.

"Yeah I left that note." He said, this time clearly. Gabriella giggled. Troy blushed and hid his face with his free hand.

"And could you explain why you left that note?" She asked, still giggling. Troy groaned.

"I think you know why, Gabriella! You just like torturing me!" He answered. Gabriella smiled.

"How DARE you assume something like that!" she said with a fake angry voice. "And I really don't know what it meant! Care to explain?" She grinned. Troy sighed.

"It kinda... Meant... That I… Or that I don't... Kinda... Hate… You… Or… Something… Like that… You know…?" He finished. Gabriella giggled again.

"And can I have the same in English, please?" She answered. Troy blushed even harder.

"It meant that I like you… In some… Strange… Level…" He mumbled. Gabriella felt like dancing a victory dance.

"Aaaww Bolton! If it helps, I like you too! Even if it's only in some strange level." She giggled. Troy sighed happily.

"Yeah it helps…!" He said, this time smiling.

"Glad to hear!" Gabriella answered grinning. Neither of them said anything in a minute or so, but it was a comfortable silence. Then Troy spoke.

"So, what does this mean?" He asked, unsure of the answer. Gabriella thought it for a moment.

"I guess we could be friends? Like friends friends, not boyfriend girlfriend friends…!" She suggested. Troy smiled.

"That would be great!" He answered. Gabriella let out a little giggle again and Troy laughed to her.

"Well I guess we'll see on Monday, friend?" She asked. Troy smiled.

"Yeah. I guess we will!" He answered. "See you then, Bella!" He said and closed the phone. Gabriella froze with the phone on her ear.

"Bella?" She thought smiling. This time it felt natural to be called that, when she heard it from Troy's mouth. When Oliver had called her Ella, sounded it just… Wrong.

But oh boy did it feel this time right.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weekend went fast by. No one did anything interesting, Troy played basketball with Chad and Zeke, and Sharpay and Gabriella shopped.

Neither Gabriella nor Troy had told about their new friendship to their friends. Both were a little anxious how they would react if they heard the information, and they decided to let them see it in school, not hear.

When Monday arrived, were they both waiting the upcoming day with anticipation and fear. What they two did affected not just them and their friends, but the whole East High.

Gabriella was leaning against her locker, talking with Sharpay. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a white top with a pair of white Gucci shoes and a black leatherjacket, which ended half way to her hips. Her hair was hanging loosely on her back and on her neck she had a long, golden chain and on her arm she was carrying a white Chanel back. She looked stunning as always.

Troy walked toward the lockers. She was thinking about what to say to Gabriella. Chad and Zeke were following him, as always. None of them talked, all three boys were deep in thought.

Then they arrived at the lockers. Troy gulped when he passed his own locker and walked towards Gabriella's beautiful back. He tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around, her hair flipped from the right side to the left with her movement. She beamed when she saw him.

"Hey, you!" She said and lifted her arms over his shoulders and hugged Troy tightly. First he was a little taken back with the warm gesture, but after a second wrapped he his arms around her waist and gladly returned the hug. Troy smelled Gabriella's sweet smelling hair and took a deep breath. He loved the position they were in.

When they broke apart opened Troy his mouth.

"Hey Bella!" He said and smiled. She giggled at the name.

"What's up, friend?" He asked with a goofy grin. Gabriella felt her heart melt.

"Nothing special! The same old crap as always. You?" She answered winking. Troy felt a warm sensation in his lower stomach.

"The same here." He said almost laughing. They both smiled heartedly, staring each other into the eyes.

It seemed that the whole EHS student body had stuffed themselves into the narrow hallway. Every single person was staring at the scene in disbelief, mouths hanging wide open, eyes not believing the situation.

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez as FRIENDS but not dating? Not happening.

The bell rang. Troy and Gabriella turned around to walk to their first class together, which was drama, but they were stopped by every single person watching them in disbelief, there was even a couple of teachers in the crowd. Gabriella looked at Troy, pleading for help. Troy looked at the crowd.

"YOOO! Shouldn't you all be learning??" he shouted. Then he saw Mrs. Hirsbrunner (their English teacher) among the students. "Or teaching!!!" He yelled again. The whole situation changed in a second, everybody started moving again and they were pushing each other to get to the classes.

Gabriella mouthed Troy a thank you and they started walking again, their thunderstruck friends following.

The rumors started to spread like a disease. When it was lunchtime, there were at least 200 different versions about what was now called "The-Bolton-Montez-situation"

When Troy walked to his usual table, heard he everybody talking about the incident in the morning.

"I've heard that The Bootys and The Players want to gain all the power in the school and they are doing it with uniting the groups!"

"Well I heard that they are secretly dating!"

"I heard they are married!"

"I heard they were forced to be friends 'cause of their parents!"

"And I heard that they are twins and found out about it just yesterday!"

"I heard that Montez is pregnant!"

"I heard that BOLTON is pregnant!"

Troy shivered at the last one.

He walked to his usual table and sat between Chad and Zeke. They were looking him curiously. Troy let out a long whine of frustration.

"OH COME OOOOON GUYS! We talked this through! We are just friends cause we realized that it's better to be friends than to fight and tease each other without any reasons!" He almost yelled. Chad threw his hands up in the air defensively.

"We know! We know! I'm just wondering still what made you two decide that so suddenly!" He said.

"We just did, okay!" Troy said angrily and started stuffing the food in his mouth.

A few tables away were Gabriella and Sharpay having the same conversation.

"Shaaaa-aaaaar!" Gabriella whined. "I've already told you that we just thought that we are too old for that kind of behavior!" She said. Sharpay looked Gabriella in the eyes.

"You like him, don't you?" She said so quietly that only Gabriella heard She had an evil grin on her face. Gabriella lifted her other eyebrow.

"Of course I like him! Why would we be friends if I didn't?" she answered amused.

"No that's not what I meant! You like him like him! Like LIKE him!" Sharpay said pointing Gabriella's face. The brunettes eyes shot wide open.

"I DO NOT!" she whisper yelled. Sharpay smiled winningly.

"You do! If you didn't, you would have just laughed! But you denied it! AAAHAA! YOU'RE SO BUSTED!" she whispered and still pointed the other girl. Gabriella gulped.

"That's SOOOOOO not true!" She said, but her voice shook too much that Sharpay would have believed. Gabriella saw no escape off the situation so she decided to confess. A part at least.

"Well maybe a little!" she whispered. Sharpay opened her mouth but Gabriella continued talking. "But just a little! And you WON'T tell ANYBODY! And I mean it! Especially him!" She said with a puppy dog face. Sharpay covered her eyes with her hands whining.

"Ellaaa-aaa! Not the puppy dog! You know no one can resist your puppy dog look!" she said. Gabriella giggled. Sharpay peeked through her fingers and started giggling as well.

"You know I won't tell anybody!" She said. Gabriella hugged her friend. Then Sharpay continued.

"But if you ask me, you should tell Troy about your feelings! 'Cause I think he feels it too!" She said. Gabriella froze.

"He does?" She whispered with a tiny smile. Sharpay smiled. Suddenly Gabriella shook her head and started almost yelling.

"No no no no he doesn't! He can't!" She said hopelessly. Sharpay giggled again. Gabriella looked her with confusion written all over her pretty little face.

"You should test him! Hang out with him! See how he acts!" She said smiling. Gabriella's expression changed slowly from lost to evil.

"I should…!" She said and stood up very fast. She started walking towards the Players table and sat down next to Troy.

Suddenly everybody sitting in cafeteria fell quiet. They all turned around to stare at the Players table. Gabriella and Troy ignored the stares and smiled at each other heartedly.

"What brings you here, Mrs. Montez?" Troy said with a British accent. He was surprised by Gabriella coming to their table, but hid it well. She giggled.

"Oh nothing too special, Mr. Bolton!" She smiled seductively. Troy felt his heart skip a beat or two. "I just wondered what were you doing today, after school?" She continued. Troy felt his heart skip again a couple of beats.

"Nothing, really!" He answered. Chad opened his mouth.

"You said that we three would play basketb..OUCH!" He started insulted, but was stopped by Troy kicking him under the table. Troy looked him warningly and turned back to Gabriella smiling again.

"As I said, nothing really! Why?" He answered. Gabriella beamed.

"Great! I just wondered if you wanted to hang out with me?" She said with the puppy dog expression. Troy almost melted to his seat and smiled hypnotized.

"I-I-I would lo-love to!" He said stuttering. Gabriella giggled again.

"Fabulous! We'll meet at 4:PM in front of the downtown Starbucks! Is that okay?" She said.

"Of course!" He said smiling. Gabriella squealed and hugged Troy. When she let go off him and backed off, kissed she his cheek. Troy could feel the place where Gabriella's lips had touched his skin tickling. Gabriella had the exact same sensation on her lips.

"I'll see you there Bella!" He said still smiling. Gabriella smiled back.

"You will!" She winked and walked back to Sharpay. She was standing in front of their table and together they walked out of the cafeteria. The second they disappeared through the doors, started the new gossip spreading.

**That was it! :) Hope you liked it! Leave a review and I'll know your opinion! And a million thanks for all the reviewers! You make my days!**

**XOXO, wimma.**


	5. The New Guy

**A/N: oh god you guys don't know how bad I feel right now! I had a HUGE writers block (and I still have..) and I haven't updated in over a month! I'm so, so, so sorry! I hate letting you down when you just compliment me! Forgive me? Please? Pweeeeese? *Puppy dog eyes* But here's the next chap.. It's kind of a filler and short and I don't like it AT ALL but I felt like I had to write SOMETHING! So try to enjoy!**

Troy was driving down the street, towards the starbucks where he was going to meet Gabriella. He smiled to himself, his mind barely focused on the road. The image of the overly beautiful brunette floated into his mind again and again, every time he got it away, it came back. Still, he didn't mind that too much, he liked watching Gabriella's gorgeous face.

And now he, THE Troy-fucking-Bolton had a date with THE Gabriella-fucking-Montez. A DATE. A real, real, oh so enjoyable REAL date. Troy had dreamed about this moment, but this was real. Troy felt his stomach become light, like there was too much air. It tickled a little. Troy groaned and hit his head in the driving wheel, causing the Ferrari to honk.

"I do NOT have butterflies in my stomach!" He whined to himself and lifted his head so he would see the road ahead again. But soon, his thoughts traveled back to the date ahead of him. He smiled a small, but genuine smile. Suddenly he shook his head.

"Cmoon old boy, get it together! You are NOT over ANY girl this much! Not even if she has the most beautiful, curly hair and these amazing brown eyes and skin like pure gold… NO NO NO NO I'm not thinking that! I am NOT. And anyways, it's just a date as friends! Nothing less, nothing more! FRIENDS." He thought. He felt his heart drop to his feet when his mind repeated those words. He sighed.

He was falling. And fast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was walking down the street, brows furrowed slightly. He was thinking about her feelings. And by her feelings meaning Troy.

She knew she liked him. Every time she saw him, she felt a enjoyable swirling feeling in her stomach, every time he gazed into those pools of ocean blue she felt her head coming dizzy and every time she saw that trademark Troy Bolton smirk she felt blushing.

Still, she couldn't let Troy know about the new found feelings she had. The feelings had always been there, but now she knew what they meant. She wasn't going to risk their relationship as friends cause she couldn't push them aside. She knew it was going to hurt but she was ready to do it. If she didn't, they'd have to go back to the enemies stage and that was something she didn't want to. She wanted Troy close to her, even if that meant he could never find about her true feelings.

Gabriella sighed heavily. When did this dramatic change happen? Only days ago she hated him! HATED with her whole heart! At least she thought it was hate… it had to be! Right? But there is a very fine line between love and hate…

Suddenly Gabriella bumped into something. She let out a painful yelp as she landed on her butt on the ground. Her Chanel back flew a couple of meters, landing with a soft thud. She looked up from the current position she was in, furiously glaring at the thing that had caused the falling. It turned out to be an unusually handsome something. Or in this case, someONE. Gabriella was staring a tall, muscular blond boy with emerald green eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and khaki pants. The guy had a worried expression on his face as he helped Gabriella off from the ground. When their hands met, Gabriella could feel a little tickling feeling go through her hand. It was nothing compared to the electric jolt that she felt whenever hers and Troy's touch met.

"Oh my god! I am so, so, SO sorry! I was walking down the street in my thoughts and you weren't there but suddenly you were there and before I could do anything I realized I had knocked you off the ground and your purse flew there.." He babbled fast pointing at Gabriella's purse. He was cut off by Gabriella laughing. She looked very lost, to say.

"It's okay! I can assure you, nothing permanent damage happened! My ass's a little sore, nothing else!" She said smiling. The blond looked at Gabriella's butt and gulped. Gabriella rolled her eyes and continued.

"Anyways, I'm Gabriella Montez!" she said, extending her hand to the stranger. It took a couple of moments to the boy to figure out what he was supposed to do, He was stunned of the beauty of this girl. Then something snapped and he took the hand and shook. They both felt the tickling sensation again.

"Kyle. Kyle Bennington." He said smirking. Gabriella could feel her cheeks warm up, a tiny blush creeping on her face. It was small, nothing compared to the blush that came when Troy smirked,

"OH for the love of god I got to stop comparing him to Bolton!" She screamed inside her head.

"So what brings you here to Albuquerque?" she asked, flipping the thoughts of Troy aside, lifting one eyebrow and smiling seductively. Kyle gulped, again.

"I-I just moved here. My dads company transferred him here. Or dad transferred him here, he owns the company. We moved yesterday." He explained. Gabriella's mouth formed a round "o".

"So that's why I haven't seen you in school before!" she said, still smiling. Kyle smiled back. Their eyes locked for a moment, but then a loud "ahemm" forced them to look apart. They both searched for the cause of this noise and the view made Gabriella's knees buckle and heart skip a couple of beats. It was Troy, standing arms crossed and staring Kyle. His eyes were furrowed and he looked like he wanted to kill the blond. Gabriella hugged Troy slightly, making his expression soften. Sparks flew between the two. When they let go of each other, introduced Gabriella the boys to each other.

"Troy, this is Kyle. Kyle, this is Troy." She said, pointing each guy while saying their names. Then she turned to Troy.

"Kyle just moved to Albuquerque yesterday!" She explained. Troy huffed, signifying that he didn't care. Kyle looked confused. Gabriella sighed.

"I assume you're going to attend our school? East High?" she continued. Kyle stared Troy a moment before answering,

"Yeah! Yeah that's the school." Troy tightened his hands into tight fists. There was an awkward silence between them but then Kyle spoke.

"Soooo… are you two dating..?" He asked, curious obvious in his voice. Gabriella glanced at Troy who was becoming red.

"No we don't. We're just friends." She said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. Kyle smiled brightly. There was another silence. Then Troy cleared his throat.

"Well KYLE, it was wonderful to speak with you, but we were going to go and grab some coffee, and if you don't mind, we'll leave now." He said, every word dripping with hate. Gabriella looked at Kyle apologizing and they turned around. They started walking. Troy stepped closer to Gabriella when they heard Kyle's voice.

"Wait!" he shouted and run after them.

"You think I could join you? I don't know the city at all and stuff so it would be nice if you guys helped…" Kyle asked, glancing nervously at Troy and smiling brightly at Gabriella. Gabriella saw Troy's hands flinch towards the other boy. She thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Sure! That would be nice." She answered and turned around. As soon as her back faced the boys, heard she a shriek. When she turned around,, saw she Kyle lying on the ground, rubbing his hand. Troy smiled devilishly.

"Oooops." He said and continued walking. Gabriella sighed and helped Kyle up.

"This is going to be one hell-of-a-long afternoon." She thought.

**A/N: Sooooo…… Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? I love any feedback, no matter if it's positive or negative! And I'm afraid to say that the next chapter is not coming up very soon, cause of my writers block.. But if you leave plenty of reviews I might be faster! ;D any ideas and suggestions are welcome! Thank you so much if you have reviewed, you don't know how happy that makes me! Oh and sorry about the mistakes..! I'm kinda tired! ::DD Oh and i hope you had a WONDERFUL Xmas and New Year! I did, at least! :)**


End file.
